


Our Legacy

by jsngies



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Constellations, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsngies/pseuds/jsngies
Summary: Brett and Eddy stargaze on a chilly night, left alone with their thoughts and deep feelings for one another.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Our Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beepboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboo/gifts).



> stargazing :-))

Eddy grinned, his fingers subconsciously playing with the shimmering ring on Brett's hand. Their gazes searched the sky, occasionally pointing out constellations, their limbs tangled and sprawled across the grass.

"Isn't that the little dipper?" Eddy called out, abruptly sitting up and turning to face Brett. 

Brett shook his head, beaming. "That's the big dipper, Eddy."

Eddy let out a loud sigh before collapsing onto the grass once more. He pulled Brett into a closer embrace, the ever-spreading dew of the grass leaving green imprints on their freshly laundered clothing.

"Why are we going out here after we've already showered?" Brett asked, unable to suppress a chuckle. "What am I saying, I would do anything for you."

Eddy smiled brightly in response, pressing a chilly, chaste kiss on Brett's frozen cheek. "You know I would do anything for you too, right?"

Brett gave Eddy's forehead a brief but powerful flick. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Eddy asked, wincing.

"Don't get all cheesy about it." Brett replied, a smirk pulling up the corners of his lips regardless.

"You started it."

Eddy ran his fingers through Brett's tousled hair, giving Brett's cheek a gentle caress for good measure. "You're so pretty," Eddy whispered, his smile never leaving his face.

"I'm not," Brett retorted, leaning into Eddy's touch. "You're the pretty one." 

"As it should be."

"Cocky."

"Shut up," Eddy laughed, only to fall next to Brett again.

It was dark. The moon hid behind prickly pine trees, the twinkling stars above being the only source of light. It was incredible to Brett how the stars still managed to gleam, even lightyears away. Yes; it always did leave Brett and Eddy in awe — the idea that something long gone could shine and brighten up the night sky for just as long as it had left. Like a legacy, almost.

Brett intertwined his fingers with Eddy's, giving his hand a tight squeeze before resting against him. They, Twoset Violin, have left a legacy. Now, all that was left was the two of them: Brett and Eddy, twinkling stars in the eyes of many, but bright, gleaming constellations only to each other.


End file.
